Primavera
by Tsuki no mizu
Summary: La primavera... estación de nacimiento, de nuevos comienzos...De una vida de pareja para Inuyasha y Kagome, una vida sin Naraku. Entonces, a qué le teme Inuyasha, y Kagome?...Porque la vida de pareja es peor que cualquier lucha a muerte!INUXKAG. completo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esto podría demorar mucho entonces solo aclararé que no me pertenecen... pero la trama es mia jijijijij

**Primavera**

* * *

Sus oidos se alertaron ante el sonido agudo que rompió el silencio, su corazón latía rápidamente mientras su cuerpo atravesaba rápidamente la pequeña y oscura habitación en la que se encontraba, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerza el techo, y mientras una luz incandescente penetraba por las ventanas un nuevo grito resonó en los oidos de joven Hanyou. Llegó a la habitación con un temor que no había sentido desde la última batalla con Naraku, desde aquella vez en que atrapados en la perla de Shikon pensó que podría perder a su Kagome para siempre, desde que en un destello azul vió a su querida Kagome desvanecer y desaparecer por tres largos años. Entró a la habitación con la respiración agitada y sus sentidos atentos a cualquier anomalia, a cualquier energía extraña, pudo sentir el palpitar acelerado del corazón de la propietaria del futón que temblaba de tal manera que parecía tener vida propia, se acercó a ella afectuosamente y se sentó a su lado para acariciar su oscuro cabello;

- me asustaste...un mal sueño?- dijo reconociendo en su propia voz una suavidad que nunca pensó llegar a poseer - está tronando- dijo ella, pero ya no temblaba, la persencia del hanyou de cabello plateado la calmaba más que cualquier otra cosa, o persona - un trueno?, keh!... pero si eso no es nada, debes dejar de ser tan cobarde

- yo no soy cobarde-

- no claro que no- dijo él de manera burlona mientras cruzaba los brazos, en el momento en que dejo de acariciar la cabeza de cabello azabache sintió un frío desagradable en su mano que solo fue olvidado ante la mirada desafiante de la pequeña

- dime cómo quieres que te lleve a cazar youkais conmigo si no soportas una pequeña tormenta- la pequeña irguió la espalda demostrando que el orgullo era algo que también corría por sus venas

- ya te dije que no soy cobarde, y Shippou me ha enseñado muchas técnicas útiles en caso que me encuentre con un mostruo- Inuyasha arqueó una ceja, así que el pequeño zorro había estado enseñándole a su pequeña a escondidas, después se las arreglaría con el pequeño brivón

- así que has aprendido a defenderte, muestrame que tanto sabes...- la niña de cinco años lo miró decidida, sus ojos dorados desafiando a sus iguales,de repente se abalanzó sobre él, muy lenta para los reflejos del joven, pero definitivamente más rápida que la última vez que lo había hecho, su pequeña estaba creciendo, más rápido de lo que él quería admitir, finalmente el juego llegó a su fin cuando ella tomó las orejas de su padre

- TE GANÉ!- las risas de ambos atrajeron a la joven sacerdotisa que en un principio se había asustado al despertar sin su esposo a su lado, mas había dejado aquella preocupación de lado al escuchar las carcajadas provenientes del otro lado de la casa, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta a contemplar su familia, a su esposo, a aquel que le había dado vida en más de una forma, aquel que había amado ya por años, luego posó sus ojos marrones en la pequeña que luchaba por zafarse de el abrazo fuerte de su padre, y miró el par de soles que iluminaban su rostro, el rasgo que más le gustaba de la pequeña. Inuyasha se volvió hacia ella, y de repente se encontró frente a dos pares de ojos dorados mirándola fijamente

- y... esta es hora para estar jugando?- la pequeña sonrió arrogantemente, después de todo los ojos no eran lo único que le había heredado a su padre

- no jugamos, estoy cazando- Kagome soltó una pequeña risa a la vez que se acercaba más a la presa y la cazadora

- bueno, creo que es suficiente de caza por un día, no crees Inuyasha?- el joven tomó a su pequeña y la recostó de nuevo en la cama

- La mamá ha hablado- acarició con aparente rudeza la cabeza de la pequeña despeinando su ondulado cabello, Kagome se acercó tambien y la besó con suavidad en la frente acomodando lo que su esposo había desarreglado inicialmente. La pequeña no tardó en dormirse e Inuyasha escuchó con atención hasta que eso sucediera, una vez la respiración de su hija le indicó que ésta se encontraba profundamente dormida Inuyasha se dirigió al lado Kagome, cuando llegó la encontró acostada, pero por la manera en que respiraba sabía que no estaba dormida aún, con cuidado se acostó a su lado, dejando que el aroma de ella lo embriagara, pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la joven sacerdotisa y dejo que ella acomodara su cabeza en su hombro

- sabes, he estado pensando que deberiamos tener otro hijo.- ella se sentó y lo miró con incredulidad

- OTRO HIJO!?- sus ojos eran tan grandes que se podría decir que ocupaban la mitad de su rostro

- si, Tener un solo hijo es muy poco, además Yuki está creciendo muy rápido

- Está creciendo?... muy rápido?, solo tiene cinco años!

- si, ya pronto tendrá seis... o quince- Hubo un silencio entre los dos, un silencio que te ponía más denso con cada segundo

- el hijo de Miroku tiene un año más que ella.

- ni lo pienses Inuyasha

- mas le vale a ese pequeño mocoso no meterse con mi niña, en especial con ese padre... te digo que si...

- Inuyasha.

- es preciso que tengamos un niño, que la defienda... muchos niños

- ella sabrá defenderse sola Inuyasha... es tarde duerme- dijo ella poniendole fin a la discusión mientras se recostaba en el pecho del joven que con tantos pensamientos en su mente había perdido el sueño, después de todo Kagome tenía solo quince años cuando la conoció, no fue mucho después que él se enamoró de ella, y las cosas que habían sucedido, los accidentes en los termales que terminaban el él viendo el cuerpo desnudo de la joven.

- duermete Inuyasha... deja de preocuparte

- keh!- "después de todo, si alguien la llega a tocar o a ver sin ropa a Yuki le sacaré los ojos", Kagome entonces se levantó y presionó sus labios suavemente contra los de él, lo cual dejo la mente del hanyou en blanco

- ahora si.. podrías dormirte?- Inuyasha sonrió y se acercó a ella de nuevo besándola con ternura... habían pasado cinco años desde aquel hermoso día en que sintió el aroma de Kagome por primera vez en tres años, desde que decidieron hacer su vida juntos

- te amo.

- yo tambien Inuyasha... pero duermete, es la una de la mañana- y se quedó dormida mientras balbuceaba razones por las cuales era importante el dormir, entre ellas había una recolección y hierbas y un "sueño de belleza"

- keh, tonta.- y la besó suavemente en la cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse tranquilamente dormido.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, hace mucho que no escribo y este pequeño capítulo surgió

Gracias por haberla leido y cualquier sugerencia es muy bien recibida en ese pequeño botoncito morado de abajo!

:D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Bueno, ninguno de ellos me pertenece... Todos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi...

Bueno la verdad pensé en dejar esta historia como un one-shot pero la verdad no pude aguantarme las ganas de escribir un poco más sobre la misma idea... muchas gracias a aquellos que dejaron su review, y muchas gracias a aquellos que están leyendo en este momento.

* * *

- Dos- dijo con un tono decidido, él la miró cada vez frunciendo más el ceño, el sol que se colaba entre el follaje de los árboles creaba un bello efecto de halo alrededor de su cabeza, casi angelical, solo la fiereza de sus ojos contrastaban con la imagen, más que desentonando complementandola... ese era él una mezcla perfecta entre opuestos, fiereza y nobleza, rudeza y ternura, humano y demonio.

- ocho

- dos

- hmmm, nueve

- Inuyasha!, se supone que tienes que empezar de uno alto e ir disminuyendo, no al revés

- keh!- esputó mientras cruzaba los brazos y endurecía más su mirada, ella suspiró con algo de irritación, el negociar con él era algo completamente insoportable, no había manera en que él cediera.

- cero- ante esto el Hanyou de ojos dorados perdió la paciencia

- eso no es justo y lo sabes!

- si no cedes tu Inuyasha no voy a hacerlo yo- pudo escuchar un gruñido de irritación por parte del jóven, también pudo verlo mirar hacia el suelo como solía hacerlo cuando buscaba soluciones a problemas complicados, la cara de concentración del hanyou la distrajo, para ella no había nada más adorable que su esposo rompiendose la cabeza con los enigmas que se planteaba

- Un intento- dijo él sacando a Kagome de su estado contemplativo

- un qué?...- dijo ella no entendiendo lo que el joven le decía.

- un intento, solo eso pido.. y de ahí cuantos hijos tendremos- algo no estaba bien, Inuyasha no era tonto, si era distraido, lo cual había complicado mucho el avance de su relación como pareja, pero nunca tonto

- que intentas.

- intento llegar a un acuerdo, dices que diez cachorros son muchos, pues vamos a ver que pasa con intentarlo una vez

- bebés Inuyasha, bebés...y nunca dijiste diez, lo máximo que dijiste fue nueve- dijo ella un tanto absorta, aun no comprendía como él había llegado a esa solución

- si, si, si... cachorros, bebés... aceptas?

- con un intento te refieres a...- había trascurrido mucho tiempo desde que habían empezado a vivir su vida de pareja y ella aun encontraba una gran vergüenza en la mención de temas tan íntimos

- si, si... deja de tomar esas condenadas pastillas lo suficiente para un solo embarazo más... y eso es todo

- un solo embarazo más?- la idea no le desagradaba en absoluto, si claro, ser mamá era algo grandioso pero era molesto llevar a cabo las actividades que su cargo de sacerdotisa le requería con una gran barriga, y si el cuidar a su hija y a su esposo le tomaba tanto tiempo no se imaginaba como podría ser con un bebé más... "serían tres niños en la casa contando a Inuyasha" sonrió hacia sus adentros antes de notar que Inuyasha estaba esperando impacientemente su respuesta "pero ha de haber algún truco"

-me estas diciendo que si nace solo un bebé.

- entonces tendremos solo dos hijos...- dijo seriamente, ella lo miró complacida

- acepto- finalmente dijo la voz femenina haciendo que él mostrara una gran sonrisa que amenazaba con partir su rostro por la mitad, ella extendió su dedo meñique hacia el para cerrar el pacto

- esta bien- dijo él imitando la acción de la mujer de cabello azabache, deteniendose a poco espacio de enlazar su dedo con el de ella - pero solo pido una cosa...- ella lo miró detenidamente, seguro, después de todo él era quien estaba en desventaja.

- claro, dila.

- yo escojo el día- ella lo miró confundida, definitivamente estaba tramando algo "es solo un día... qué puede pasar además, solo tiene un intento"

- esta bien- dijo ella entrelazando su dedo con el de él, ambos sonriendo... uno de ellos con más razón que el otro

- y recuerda que debes dejar de tomar esas condenadas pildoras desde ya... si no lo haces me daré cuenta.

- Hoy estás particularmente contento Inuyasha- dijo el monje con algo de curiosidad - tendrá que ver acaso con la señorita Kagome?

- se podría decir que si- dijo Inuyasha distraido mientras miraba el cielo despejado, tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no logró percibir el tono atrevido que había utilizado el monje en la última parte -por fin tendré muchos cachorros Miroku

- bebés Inuyasha... bebés... y qué te hace pensar ello, no está la señorita tomando una clase de conjuro para evitar el embarazo?

- keh!, esas malditas pepas... se trajo suficientes de su tiempo como para que le duren el resto de su vida.- dijo con ira infantil

- la verdad no las encuentro tan malas- dijo el monje mirando un punto fijo en la nada - a Sango y a mi nos han sido muy útiles- dijo mientras un indecente brillo era percibido en sus ojos color zafiro - y por lo que le he escuchado a la señorita de sus conversaciones con Sango ustedes tambien han usado bien de ellas-  
Inuyasha se sonrojó a la vez que callaba al monje con un certero golpe en la cabeza

- te he dicho que dejes tus perversiones lejos de mi y de Kagome... y de paso quisiera estar desinformado de lo que haces con Sango monje libidinoso- una vez recuperada la compostura cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho mirando de nuevo hacia el frente, Miroku se sobaba la cabeza, miró a Inuyasha, sus ojos no reflejando pensamientos indecorosos sino una curiosidad genuina

- Creí que la señorita no querría más hijos, por mucho uno más...- Inuyasha lo miró de soslayo, esta vez Miroku se encontraba mirándolo con un dejo de reproche que hacía que sus ojos azules tomaran una tonalidad más grisácea - Inuyasha... no habrás.

- Cállate Miroku, es justo... no la he engañado y además ella fue la que hizo trampa primero con esos de los métodos anticonceptuales

- métodos anticonceptivos Inuyasha

- keh!, si si lo que sea.

Kagome yacía agitada en el lecho junto a su esposo, éste jugaba entretenido con algunos mechones azabache, ella trazaba circulos perezosamente en el fuerte pecho del hanyou

- y qué pasa si no quedo embarazada?

- pues seguimos intentando- dijo él con una sonrisa incitante, y aunque rara en él no se veía en absoluto mal -además no pasará mucho antes de que lo note- dijo él señalando su nariz para que ella entendiera a lo que se refería

- te amo- dijo ella antes de quedarse dormida, y tambien fue lo último que escuchó por parte de su esposo antes de rendirse ante mundo de los sueños.

Inuyasha saltaba con afán entre las diferentes ramas de los árboles esperando llegar lo más rápido posible, había pasado ya más de una semana desde que él y Kagome habían estado juntos, y aun no había percibido ningún gran cambio, hasta ahora...apenas sintio el aroma de Kagome en el ambiente supo que algo era diferente y ahora se precipitaba a su lado. La encontró en el huerto recolectando hierbas, ahora estaba seguro que ella estaba embarazada, caminó rápidamente hacia ella y la besó con ternura, el gesto del joven tomó por sopresa a la sacerdotisa y la hizo sonrojar

- Sucedió algo Inuyasha?- dijo al recuperar el habla mientras recogía las plantas que había soltado durante la muestra de afecto del joven de cabellos plateados

- aja- dijo él aun sin poder evitar el brillo infantil en sus ojos dorados - voy a ser papá de nuevo- Kagome lo miró atónita

- ya?... lo sabes?... - el asintió con entusiasmo mientras bajaba su cabeza para poner una de sus sensibles orejas en el estómago de la madre, podía escucharlos... ESCUCHARLOS!!, había mАs de un corazón latiendo en el vientre de su esposa, él sabía que requería de algunas semanas para que el palpitar de los "cachorros" empezara a notarse, pero podía oirlos fuertes y sanos, sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad que Kagome sentía que el sol se opacaba en comparación a ellos - y??, puedes saber si hay más de uno?

En el momento en que Kagome atravesó la puerta Sango pudo notar que había algo raro en el semblante de su amiga, se encontraba extrañamente pálida y su mente parecía estar en otra parte, la risa de las gemelas resonaba afuera de la casa, Sango sabía que debían estar molestando a su hermanito de nuevo, se acercó cuidadosamente a su amiga, se sentó a su lado y tocó cuidadosamente su hombro

- Kagome chan... te encuentras bien?- la mujer de cabellos azabache la miró fijamente, sus ojos se encontraban distantes

- sabes Sango chan, lo he pensado mucho... he intentado racionalizarlo y por más que lo intento no lo logro... en mi familia no hay historia de nacimientos múltiples, como en la tuya...- Sango asintió, para ella no había sido una gran sorpresa el tener gemelas, pero Miroku, Sango sonrio ligeramente al recordar la reacción de su esposo ante la noticia de que en su primer parto había tenido dos lindas niñas "Jamás lo había visto tan pálido"

- no entiendo a qué te refieres Kagome...- dijo recobrando el hilo de la conversación e intentando entender las palabras de su amiga

- Sango... estoy embarazada- Sango la miró con una gran sonrisa y la abrazó con fuerza

- son excelentes noticias Kagome!, Inuyasha lo sabe?, oooh se va a poner tan feliz!...- Sango paró de hablar para reflexionar brevemente en la expresión de su amiga - tu... no estas feliz Kagome chan...- Kagome se apresuró a sonreir, no quería dar la impresión de que no deseaba este embarazo, solo... se encontraba muy confundida

- No Sango chan... no es que no desee este embarazo, de hecho se podría decir que fue planeado pero.

- pero...- los ojos marrones de la Taijiya brillaban con curiosidad, dotandola de una inocencia casi infantil

- Sango... voy a tener cinco bebés... CINCO!!... no es algo que yo me esperara...- Sango la miró, sus ojos mostrando un poco más de madurez, ahora entendía a su amiga, ella habido tenido que educar a un par de gemelas, y había sido complicado tener a dos bebés llorando y pidiendo atención, las amaba... pero no era sencillo

- y no entiendo Sango como sucedió

- Kagome chan- dijo Sango con una voz un tanto indecisa, no sabía el efecto que tendría la informacion que estaba a punto de divulgar en la joven sacerdotisa

- dime Sango chan?

- Es normal que tengas un embarazo múltiple... es decir, Inuyasha después de todo es mitad demonio- Kagome abrió los ojos, comprendiendo lo que había sucedido

- Inuyasha es mitad demonio- repitió ella - Inuyasha es mitad demonio, mitad perro... los perros tienen grandes camadas...- "pero es solo MITAD, y si fuese algo permanente mi primer embarazo hubiese sido múltiple también" de repente los recuerdos vinieron a ella

_- acepto- finalmente dijo la voz femenina haciendo que él mostrara una gran sonrisa que amenazaba con partir su rostro por la mitad, ella extendió su dedo meñique hacia el para cerrar el pacto _

_- esta bien- dijo él imitando la acción de la mujer de cabello azabache, deteniendose a poco espacio de enlazar su dedo con el de ella - pero solo pido una cosa...- ella lo miró detenidamente, seguro, después de todo él era quien estaba en desventaja._

_- claro, dila._

_- **yo escojo el día**- ella lo miró confundida, definitivamente estaba tramando algo "es solo un día... qué puede pasar además, solo tiene un intento"_

Sango se separó un poco de su amiga, de repente Kagome había empezado a temblar y su expresión se llenó de rabia

- **INUYASHA!!**

- CINCO CACHORROS MIROKU!!, CINCO!!...- repetía con una felicidad poco usual en él

- bebés Inuyasha... bebés...- dijo él corrigiendo de nuevo al Hanyou, llevaba ya un buen tiempo haciéndolo, y sentía que pronto dejaría de tener la paciencia para hacerlo...

- y no crees que la señorita Kagome se entere de lo que hiciste?

- qué hice?- dijo Inuyasha fingiendo inocencia, Miroku suspiró

- sabes a lo que me refiero, no creo que le hayas aclarado a la señorita Kagome que así como hay un día al mes en que tu sangre de humano predomina, hay un día al mes en que la sangre de demonio es más fuerte... en esos días es más probable que un Hanyou tenga la misma cantidad de hijos que un demonio puro, que generalmente es una camada... y como Kagome es tu pareja, es natural que su ciclo de fertilidad se haya sincronizado con ese día... pero claro ella sabe todo eso verdad??- Inuyasha guardó silencio - verdad??- las orejas del Hayou se pegaron a su cabeza en símbolo de culpa -Inuyasha... -

- keh!- dijo él intentando sonar osado, pero Miroku ya sabía por los largos años de amistad, que en realidad el joven de cabellos plateados estaba asustado de lo que podría suceder, las orejas del joven de repente se movieron y una mirada de terror se apoderó de su rostro - Kagome sabe...- Miroku lo miró compasivamente...en cuanto el hanyou empezó a correr para llegar al lado de su esposa Miroku empezó a elevar plegarias por el bien de Inuyasha, y porque el collar de cuentas negras no funcionara tan bien como antes.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, a mi me gustó mucho escribirlo... y ya saben que cualquier inquietud/comentario/sugerencia tiene lugar en ese lindo buzón púrpura... muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia.


End file.
